Attract
by Car
Summary: After six years of harboring unrequited feelings for his traveling companion Alfred, Arthur decides to conduct a little experiment. With the help of his new Spritzee, Arthur attacks Alfred with an attract attack to make him all in love with him. The only things left to wonder are if it worked, and if it did, was it wrong to do it? Poketalia, USUK
1. Spritzee uses attract!

It was a stupid, crazy, ridiculous idea.

Mismagius eyed Arthur suspiciously as he rolled the pokeball between his hands, contemplating not only the effectiveness of his plan, but the sanity of it.

"Don't you look at me like that," he scolded his pokemon with a huff. "It isn't like I'm doing something...illegal or something."

At least, he didn't think it was illegal…

He'd look into it later.

"Spritzee, come on out," he said sternly, calling his newest pokemon and ignoring Mismagius's disapproving stare. The happy, sweet smelling pokemon popped out of the ball, greeting him with a cheerful little "Zee!" Arthur pursed his lips and pulled out his Pokedex.

 _"Spritzee, the perfume pokemon,"_ the electric voice informed. _"It emits a scent that enraptures those who smell it. This fragrance changes depending on what it has eaten."_

He pushed a few buttons.

" _Specimen specific data: Female. Level 35. Moveset: Sweet Scent, Aromatherapy, Attract, Charm. Items: None."_

Arthur closed his pokedex with a click. Everything seemed to be in order, save for two minor details.

One; was it possible to use an attract attack on a human? He knew that physical attacks such as thunderbolt or sleep powder could affect humans, but was it the same for a mental attack?

And two.

Was it moral to do so?

O

Alfred was sitting across from the small campfire they had set up right before Arthur went out to find water, roasting a few hot dogs he had stuck sloppily onto a stick while his Braviary fluffed up his feathers besides him. Arthur watched him silently from his spot behind a tree and sighed deeply.

It was that twit's fault he was in this position, he decided. Alfred and his cornflower blue eyes, sunkissed skin, and sweet smile. If the boy wasn't so darn perfect, Arthur never would have developed these feelings in the first place, and he would be able to relax for all of two seconds during this blasted journey of their's.

Back in the clearing, Alfred pulled one of the hot dogs off his stick, and stuck it immediately into his mouth, crying out on pain moments later and fanning off his partially singed tongue. Arthur rolled his eyes.

That, was the other problem. If Alfred didn't have the emotional maturity of a rock, maybe he would have noticed Arthur's feelings by now. Sadly, the boy had eyes for only his pokemon and his dream of becoming an elite trainer, leaving no room for romance.

As causally as possible, Arthur entered the clearing, taking a seat next to Alfred on the stump by the fire, and nabbing the least burnt of his companion's hot dogs.

Alfred stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "Sure, Artie," he spat sarcastically. "Have one of the hot dogs I slaved over an open fire to roast for myself. Help yourself."

Arthur rolled his eyes, taking a small bite from his stolen dinner. "Slaved away? Please. You sat on your arse and held a stick."

"Yeah, held it for like, _ten minutes_ , thank-you-very-much," he grumbled. "Did you find any water?"

Arthur coughed. Whoops, he had forgotten about that. "Ah, no, couldn't find any," he lied.

Alfred's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Are you sure? Cause I swear we passed a stream when we-"

"O-oh look, a Duskull!"

"WHERE?!" Alfred cried, practically throwing himself around Arthur in fear. Arthur took a breath of relief. Thank the heavens for Alfred silly fear of ghosts for getting him out of yet another pickle.

"Oh, my mistake," he replied coolly, wiggling out of Alfred's grasp. "Must have been a Zubat."

Alfred pouted. "Don't _do_ that, _damn_. Scared the shit out of me."

"I will do my best to be more careful." Arthur smiled to himself and took another bite of his hot dog. At least Alfred would be on edge for the remainder of the night, and would want to turn in early. He could put his plan into motion.

Sure enough, a few short hours later, and Alfred was setting up his sleeping bag, just as Arthur predicted. Managing to hide his short glances as Alfred changed into his pajamas, he cleared his throat and began digging his own sleeping bag out of his bag as well.

"See ya in the morning," Alfred said with a yawn, Braviary curled up loyally at his side. "Night."

"Good night, Alfred," he mumbled back, and waited.

Alfred usually fell asleep fairly quickly, not that Arthur paid particular attention to him as he slept, mind you, but it was something he had noticed in their six years of traveling together, so it didn't take long before he began showing the tell-tale signs of slumber.

Quietly as he could muster, Arthur slipped out of his sleeping bag, and grabbed Spritzee's pokeball from his discarded belt. Calling her out in a whisper, he pet her head affectionately, and pointed at Alfred, a determined glint in his eyes.

Now or never.

"Spritzee, use attract attack on Alfred." He clenched his fist. "Make him fall in love with me."

O

Arthur woke rather groggily a few short hours later to the clinging of pans and the popping of the fire, meaning that Alfred was already awake and making breakfast, for once. He yawned, forgetting momentarily about the previous night's little experiment, until Alfred's chipper voice brought him back into reality.

"Morning, Artie! I'm making some eggs and stuff! How would you like yours?"

Arthur rubbed his eyes, sitting up in his sleeping bag and raising an impressive eyebrow. "Eggs?" he asked, his throat still scratchy with sleep.

"Yep!" Alfred grinned, holding up his spatula. "I've got enough for each of us to have two. Want 'em scrambled, like usual?"

Arthur paused. He didn't know Alfred knew how he liked his eggs.

"Yes, scrambled is fine."

"Word! Two scrambled eggs, coming up!"

Arthur climbed out of his sleeping bag, running a hand through his hair and grabbing his water bottle out of his bag. Taking a seat on a log by the fire, he watched silently as Alfred began preparing breakfast over the fire, humming to himself and flipping the spatula around playfully when he noticed Arthur watching. He winked. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Show off."

Alfred laughed heartily, causing Arthur's heart to skip a beat ever so slightly.

What was this all of a sudden? It was almost like-

"There ya go, Artie! Two scrambled eggs, just the way you like 'em!" He handed the small plate over and smiled warmly. Arthur gulped. Was he...blushing?

"Thank you, Alfred," he replied cautiously, paying close attention to Alfred's mannerisms for any sign of anything different. He bit his lip. Here went nothing... Closing his eyes, he took a slow, deliberate bite of his breakfast, letting the fork linger on his lips just a beat longer than usual before swallowing the eggs, and licking his lips. "Delicious," he purred, opening his eyes half-way so they remained somewhat half lidded.

Alfred's face immediately bloomed with color, his eyes widening as he accidently dropped the spatula. He squeaked and grabbed it, laughing way too loudly as he rubbed at the back of his neck. "Ah- oops! Ha! I'm just gonna go w-wash this off... Haha! Be right back!" He took off out of the campsite.

Arthur shared a look with Braviary as Alfred's retreating form disappeared into the woods.

He couldn't believe it.

It _worked._

O

 **New fic! I've actually been trying to write this since summer and I finally got around to it!**

 **I've got it all written, so I just need to edit and post. I'll be updating it Sunday mornings, so stay tuned next Sunday morning for part 2!**

 **Also, if you are interested, check me out on tumblr at seecarrun, I post lots of little oneshots and drabbles over there that I don't post here!**

 **Until next time! :D**

 **-Car**


	2. It was super effective!

Arthur thought Alfred developing feelings for him would _solve_ his problems, but he was quickly discovering as they continued on it was quite the opposite.

For how much he was painfully aware of Alfred's every move before, he was ten times as aware now, and Alfred, it appeared, felt the same way. His eyes seemed to find him every few minutes, and Arthur was about ninety percent sure he was walking closer to him than usual, if their brushing hands were anything to go by. He found himself achingly self-conscious for some reason, despite knowing, for once in his life, Alfred was going to love him no matter what idiotic things he managed to do.

He blushed. No more using the L word. He wasn't ready to use the L word.

"Arthur, watch out!"

He blinked, Alfred's cry of alarm tearing him out of his thoughts just too late to stop him from tripping over a tree root and falling face first onto the dirt below. "Ow," he groaned.

"Arthur!" Alfred gasped. Arthur felt the other trainer leaning over him as he was pulled up gently by the arm so he was sitting upright. Alfred smirked in amusement, though his eyes let on how truly worried he actually was. "You okay, dude?" he asked.

"Bloody perfect," he grumbled. Alfred chuckled.

"Here, lemme see your head. Looks like it might be bleeding a little."

Arthur's eyes widened. "O-oh, no, that's quite all right. I'm sure-"

Alfred ignored him, reaching up and gently brushing Arthur's hair aside to better see his forehead and assess the damage. Arthur flushed, Alfred's gentle touches sending shivers through his body. "Hm, you definitely got a little scratch, but it's not too bad."

"Alfred-" he began, but the younger trainer continued.

"You have some dirt on you, though. Let me get that for ya."

And now Alfred was running his fingers slowly across his forehead and down his temple, the tips of his fingers brushing against Arthur's now surely blushing skin. His blue eyes were focused on his task, looking more serious than Arthur had seen them in a long time. Before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning forward, ever so slightly. "A-Alfred..."

Alfred's soft caress slowed considerably, his eyes finally meeting Arthur's. "Yes, Arthur?" he whispered, leaning forward slightly as well.

Arthur's breath was caught in his throat as Alfred's eyes began to flutter closed. Oh Arceus, this was actually happening, they were actually going to-

" _Mag_!"

The trainers jolted apart at Mismagius' sudden cry, suddenly aware of what they were doing. Alfred hopped onto his feet, brushing off his pants and looking everywhere but at Arthur. Arthur glared daggers at his pokemon, who gave him a stern, disapproving glare in response.

"W-we should probably get going, huh?" Alfred asked, looking to the sky, his face a deep, crimson red. "It's gonna get dark soon."

"Good idea," Arthur agreed, pushing himself off the ground so he was standing again. "We should find a place to set up camp for the night."

They walked in relative silence after that, Alfred now walking a purposeful meter ahead of him, much to Arthur's annoyance. Mismagius, for her part, looked unashamed, making it clear to Arthur just how much she disapproved of this whole thing.

Arthur found he didn't care much about what Mismagius thought. He was going to enjoy this while it lasted.

O

They set up camp a short while later in a small clearing deep in the woods. Alfred and Braviary left to get water, leaving Arthur to start the fire and set up a tent for the night, since the weather had been reporting a cold front coming through their area. Mismagius, of course, was being stubbornly unhelpful, and Arthur refused to call for one of his other pokemon on principal, so he was still working on the tent when Alfred returned.

"Hey, need some help with that?" he asked, placing the bucket he had been hauling near the fire.

Arthur glared down at the post he had been wrestling with. "I am just _fine_ , thank you."

"You suuure?" he persisted.

Arthur's grip on the post tightened. "Positive."

Alfred shrugged and retreated back over to the fire, presumably to start their dinner. Arthur sighed in relief. As much as he was enjoying the extra attention, things had been a little tense since their near-kiss out on the path. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alfred poke at the fire with a stick and start opening some cans of what looked like beans.

By the time he got the tent together, the sun had already sunk below the nearby mountains, bringing with it the comfortable heat of the evening. He shivered as he took his seat next to Alfred by the fire, gratefully accepting the can of lukewarm beans Alfred offered. Their fingers brushed as he was handed the can. He pretended not to notice.

"You okay?" Alfred asked.

"Just a bit chilly," he explained.

Alfred seemed unimpressed. " _Chilly?_ Dude, you're shivering."

"It's a bit cold away from the fire is all."

Alfred scrunched his nose up adorably. "Shit Artie, if you're that cold, take this."

Arthur jumped as a sudden heavy weight was dropped across his shoulders, and almost dropped his dinner when he realized that heavy weight was Alfred's jacket.

His heart caught in his throat. Alfred's father's old league jacket was practically an extension of Alfred himself, hardly outside of his sight, if it wasn't on his person. Arthur caught himself taking a short sniff of the jacket's collar, delighting in the fact that it smelled like an intoxicating mixture of fresh air, old leather, and something wonderful that could only be Alfred himself.

 _Oh_ , he thought to himself, he could get used to _this_.

"Better, I assume?" Alfred laughed.

Arthur scoffed, fighting off the urge to bury himself in that scent and remain there for the rest of his life. "Wont _you_ be cold?"

"Nah," Alfred said, arrogantly waving him off. "A little cold could never bother the hero!" He flexed his arm with a wink.

Arthur blushed. What a ham; there he was showing off again.

Arthur _loved it_.

They finished their dinners in pleasant, casual conversation, scooting ever so closer to each other on the log and periodically looking upwards at the stars. After a while, the urge to rest his head on Alfred's shoulder crept itself into Arthur's brain, and after he found he couldn't shake it, he decided to go for it. He held his breath, too nervous to make a sound and ruin his only chance to indulge in something he had wanted for over half a decade.

Alfred tensed at the contact at first, but after a few seconds, he began to relax. After a few minutes, he even slowly let his arm rest comfortably around Arthur's shoulders. Arthur's heart did a somersault in his chest. Was this really happening?

"Getting tired?" he heard Alfred whisper.

"Mmm," he muttered noncommittally.

Alfred chuckled low and soft. "Okay Sleepyhead, let's get you to bed." He tapped Arthur on the head and stood up, taking Arthur's hand and helping him up as well.

They changed into their pajamas and slipped into the tent, unrolling their sleeping bags and snuggling in, enjoying the warmth. Arthur watched as Alfred scratched at Braviary's feathers before letting it cuddle into his side, and for a moment Arthur missed the company of his Mismagius, but as long as she was being grumpy, he was happy to enjoy Alfred's attention without her.

"I had a wonderful day today," he said quietly once they had settled in. He couldn't see much of Alfred in the darkness of the tent, but he had a feeling he was watching him.

"Me too," was Alfred's own quiet reply.

The small sentence hung in the air for a few moments, like Alfred was going to say something else, but nothing came. He shrugged it off and wished Alfred a good night, surrendering into a serene and peaceful night sleep.

O

 **Stupid, sappy fluff is my lifeblood.**

 **The last chapter will be up next Sunday, Valentine's Daaaay! Hope you are enjoying so far! And thank you to everyone that found me on tumblr, it's good to see you all!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Car**


	3. What will Arthur do?

The days following his attract experiment were nothing short of blissful for Arthur. Alfred was a delight, finding little excuses to touch him, and admiring him from afar, giving him his jacket when he was cold, and stargazing with him at night. It was everything he ever dreamed...

So why was he feeling so guilty?

Mismagius, of course, wasn't exactly helping. It seemed like every moment he shared with Alfred, Mismagius was there, watching and judging. Finally, she decided to retreat into her pokeball, having had quite enough of this nonsense and wanting no part in it.

But Arthur had been in love with Alfred for _years_ , was it wrong to indulge a little?

A little voice in his head supplied that yes, actually, it _was_ wrong when those feelings didn't actually exist.

Arthur chose to suppress that voice.

"Hey Artie," Alfred said happily, once again pulling him out of his thoughts. "Whatcha thinking about? You looked like you were spacing off."

"Nothing," he lied. "Just...wondering how far it is to the next town."

Alfred pulled out his PokeNav Plus and hit a few buttons. "Looks like it's only an hour or so," he explained. "We should be getting in around lunch!" Suddenly, Alfred cleared his throat, rubbing anxiously at his neck. "Uh, hey..."

Arthur blinked. That was quite a shift. "Yes?"

"W-would you, uh," he began awkwardly, "be at all interested in, like, getting lunch with me when we get into town?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I assumed we would be getting lunch when we arrived in town anyway, so of course."

Alfred coughed. "T-that's, um, not really what I meant. Uh, I was kinda thinking- Um, you know what? Don't worry about it. It was silly of me to think-"

"Alfred," he interrupted, stopping his rambling. "What are you trying to say?"

Alfred opened his mouth to speak, but shut it once again almost immediately. Almost shyly, he turned his gaze away from Arthur, focusing instead of something invisible off in the distance, a small blush dusting his cheeks. "I was thinking we could go out, like, on a date," he finally muttered, barely above a whisper.

"W-what?" Arthur stuttered, his eyes wide. "Alfred, I-"

"No, no, I totally understand. No worries, it was stupid of me to ask."

Arthur started to argue, started to explain that there was nothing else in the entire world he would rather do than go on a date with Alfred, but something wouldn't let the words to leave his mouth.

It was that damn moral voice again.

"Alfred," he finally managed to sputter out, "I would _love_ to, _believe me_ , but-"

He was interrupted by a rustling in the bushes to their right. Alfred stepped in front of Arthur instinctively in an effort to protect him, and reached toward the pokeballs at his belt. "Shh, something is in there," he whispered.

Arthur nodded, reaching for the pokeballs at his belt as well.

The rustling continued for a few more seconds, when finally a pokemon emerged from the foliage. Alfred took out his Pokedex, pointing it at the creature as Braviary flew down challengingly.

" _Vileplume_ ," it reported, " _the Flower Pokémon. Vileplume has the world 's largest petals. As it walks, it scatters extremely toxic pollen_."

"Toxic pollen?" Arthur asked, taking in the pokemon's rather harmless looking appearance.

"Be careful," Alfred warned. Braviary bristled, letting out a small warning squawk at the newly emerged adversary. "Vileplume is a lot more threatening than it looks."

Arthur nodded, backing up slowly, out of Alfred's way.

Confident that Arthur was out of harms way, Alfred and Braviary assumed battle positions.

Braviary outstretched it's wings, flapping them threateningly. The vileplume ruffled it's petals, turning to the bird pokemon... and immediately turning and facing Arthur, who jumped in alarm.

"Plume!" it cried, shooting a stun spore attack from it's head.

Arthur, taken off guard from the attack, stood frozen, watching as the cloud of toxic powder flew closer and closer. Bracing himself, he held his breath and hoped for the best.

"ARTHUR!"

Arthur yelped as he was forcibly pushed to the ground, skidding harshly against the gravel. Wincing in pain, he looked up to find the source of the blow, just in time to see Alfred, standing where he once stood, being hit full blast by Vileplume's stun spore.

"Alfred!" he cried.

Satisfied that any threat had been eliminated, the vileplume disappeared back into the forest, so Arthur immediately rushed to Alfred's side, where Braviary was already nuzzling worriedly at his trainer's still form.

"Alfred..." he whispered, delicately shaking his shoulder.

Wincing, his blue eyes cracked open. "Arthur..." he gasped through the pain, "a-are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, you git," Arthur said with a sigh. "What were you thinking? Why on earth would you push me out of the way like that?"

"I couldn't let you get stunned," he said inhaling sharply, a small smile sneaking onto his face, "I love you."

Arthur gasped. It was one thing knowing how Alfred felt, but to hear him _actually say those words_... He couldn't help the blush that bloomed across his cheeks. "Oh Alfred... You don't mean that..."

Alfred opened his mouth, probably to argue, but Arthur silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Just rest. I'm going to get you help." He sighed. "I'm so sorry this happened... It's all my fault... But I'm going to make it right, I promise." He turned to Braviary. "Watch after him when I'm gone, I'll be quick."

"Arthur," Alfred croaked.

"Don't speak," Arthur chided, but Alfred continued anyway.

"B-be careful."

"Of course." He bit his lip, leaned down, and pressed a soft kiss to the other trainer's forehead. He knew he shouldn't have, but it was probably his last chance to be affectionate towards him. He had to end this. "I'll miss you."

He meant it in more ways than one.

O

Though the next city was an hour away on foot, Arthur's Rapidash helped cut the trip down considerably.

His mind raced as he rode, filled with thoughts about healing Alfred, and ending this attract nonsense once and for all. His heart plummeted, realizing that because of him, Alfred had been hit by two different pokemon's attacks in the span of one week.

Some friend he was.

How could he have been so stupid? Of course this whole thing was going to backfire, what was he thinking putting Alfred through all of this? He sighed, promising himself he was going to make this up to Alfred, the stun spore, the emotional manipulation, all of it. It was the least he could do.

He only hoped Alfred would even want to stick with him when all was said and done.

When he arrived at the Pokémon Center, he briefed the resident Nurse Joy on the details, and together with a couple of Chanceys, they rushed out to Alfred and loaded him into the center's ambulance. He looked even worse than when he had left him, and his heart sank at the painful, sincere smile he gave him before allowing himself to fall into a fitful sleep. Joy had assured him that stun spore accidents were actually quite common, especially with the area's high number of vileplume, but it did little to help his worried and guilty conscience.

He sat with Braviary in the waiting room, finding comfort in running his fingers along the bird pokemon's back and hoping he was comforting the creature as well. After some time, the door to the back room opened, and Nurse Joy stepped out, giving them both a soft, comforting smile.

"He'll be just fine," she said with a nod. "I've given him some medicine, so he just needs to rest a bit as the spores leave his system."

Arthur sighed in relief.

Joy giggled, sitting down next to him on one of the hard plastic chairs. "I can tell you two are very close friends, he keeps asking for you."

 _Of course he is_ , Arthur thought to himself miserably. At least maybe Joy could find some way to end the attract and get Alfred back to normal. With a shaky breath, he turned to the nurse, feeling his cheeks burn as he did so. Oh this was so embarrassing... "Joy?"

"Yes, Arthur?" she asked, slightly taken back by his sudden seriousness following her good news.

"I... Well, you see..." _Just spit it out,_ he scolded himself. "W-what if the stun spore isn't the only thing Alfred has been attacked by recently?"

Joy blinked. "Oh?"

He nodded. "T-the other night... I may have had one of my pokemon hit him with an attack," he mumbled. "An a-attract attack..."

To his surprise, Joy started _laughing_. "Oh, no worries then. Mentality altering attacks such as attract, amnesia, or charm have no effect on humans."

What.

"What?"

Joy grinned. "Any alteration in his personality after the attack was completely coincidental."

Oh.

 _Oh._

Arthur's face burned bright red at the sudden realization. That meant that Alfred... All those things...

The jacket, the eggs, the date, the near kiss, the star gazing, saving him from the stun spore, the-

Alfred had told him he loved him.

Oh Arceus, Alfred had told him he _loved him_.

Joy excused herself, leaving Arthur and Braviary alone as Arthur dealt with the knowledge that Alfred hadn't actually been affected by the attack at all.

"He... loves me?" he whispered. His eyes fell on the door that Joy had come out of minutes ago, and his stomach did a little flip. He shook his head, reminding himself that Alfred had been pretty badly injured when he was saying that, that it was totally possible that his head just wasn't in the right place and-

But that didn't explain everything else that had happened over the last few days, did it?

Biting his lip, he stood up from his chair with all the confidence he could muster, walked over, and threw open the door, Braviary on his heels.

Time to get to the bottom of this.

O

Alfred kind of felt like he had been run over by a truck.

He had heard stories of the horrors of being stun spored and thought they had to be an exaggeration, but now, having actually felt it, he didn't think the stories were exaggerating _enough_.

He coughed, his throat burning at the sensation. Ugh, this sucked.

He hoped Joy went and found Arthur liked he asked her to. He was pretty sure seeing that adorable, grumpy face of his would at least make him feel a bit better if nothing else. Maybe if he played out the being in pain thing, he wouldn't yell at him as much for being an idiot and getting himself attacked.

Alfred smiled a little dopily, thinking about his companion. Man, he didn't know what had gotten into Artie all of a sudden, but he was _not_ complaining. It was like Arthur had suddenly started crushing on him overnight or something. Like, all of a sudden he didn't mind his playful flirting, he _actually_ let him keep him warm when he was cold instead of getting all prickly and acting like it hurt his pride, he didn't move away when their hands brushed while they were walking, he even let him make him breakfast for once!

 _That_ was a blessing in more ways than one, actually.

He just hoped he hadn't come on too strong with the date thing. Or with the 'I love you' thing.

Actually, scratch that, he _definitely_ came on too strong with the 'I love you' thing. He'd blame his spore-addled brain for that one.

But still! Arthur was actually, _finally_ , returning his feelings! He couldn't wait to see him so they could talk about it.

"ALFRED F. JONES."

"Arthur?" he coughed, a little in surprise, and a little because his throat still freaking hurt.

The other trainer marched to his bedside, and if Alfred didn't know any better, he would have thought _Arthur_ was the one that had been attacked with how haggard he looked. His normally messy blond hair was even more messy than usual, his clothes and skin were spotty with dirt, and his beautiful green eyes were red, puffy, and (as expected) glaring down at him.

"Do you love me?" he demanded harshly.

Alfred gulped. "Uh, yes?" he squeaked out in a panic. Well, there went the blaming his spore-addled brain plan.

Arthur's glare intensified. "For how long?"

Alfred flushed. "Dude, not cool, I'm still recovering here, and-"

"Answer. Me."

"Five years, three months, ten days."

This seemed to calm whatever fire was lit under Arthur's ass, and he backed up, his face blushing under all the dirt. Alfred kind of wanted to wipe it clean so he could see more of it.

"A-are you quite sure about that?" he asked in a whisper, staring intensely at the floor.

"Pretty damn sure, yeah," Alfred replied simply. If Arthur wanted to get it all out on the table, then so be it. "I know you haven't liked me for very long, but Arthur, I-"

Arthur scoffed bitterly.

"What?" Alfred asked, taken back.

"Five years. Eleven months. twenty nine days." He shook his head in disbelief, his green eyes fluttering closed. "I have been in love with you for _five years, eleven months, and twenty nine days_."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Alfred coughed, adding to the uncomfortable atmosphere. "So, uh, w-what changed recently?"

For some reason, Arthur began blushing even deeper. "That's a long story."

Alfred grinned goofily. "We have time," he chuckled, patting the bed next to him.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but sat down next to him anyway. Alfred laced their fingers together. He smiled warmly at the sight.

"Well, it all started when I failed to realise mentality altering attacks have no effect on humans."

And he had never been happier to be so wrong about something in his life.

O

 **Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **This fic is dedicated to my beautiful land mermaid, my gentle majestic English rose, my Galentine, Teenage Mouse/justa-fangirl! She has been reminding me to write this fic for like, a year, since I told her about it, and it was her visit to me on Thanksgiving that FINALLY forced me to write this! I heart you! Happy (late) Galentine's Day!**

 **Once more, if you like this fic and would like to share it with the world, I will be reposting it as one big fic on tumblr, so come find me at seecarrun to read it and share it there!**

 **You guys are awesome! Have a great one!**

 **-Car**


End file.
